


Mortal Health

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Revelations, Sarah Rogers (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sickness, Sweet, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Steve is turned back into his pre-serum self, and the team was unaware of how bad his health really used to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if there is cussing in this so if I need to adjust the rating I will.

When it happened he didn’t know what to think. He loved his new body, but he was more familiar with his old body. He knew all the aches and pains of the body that was his for 22 years. Bucky didn’t even seem to register the difference. He was always good about not treating Steve different. A lot of what he did Steve knew it was muscle memory and that Bucky didn’t even think about it when he did it. When Steve had an asthma attack shortly after being changed back Bucky automatically talked him through breathing and then checked his heart for irregular beating. He stood to Steve’s left side so Steve could hear him, and made sure to help Steve not trip over anything that he couldn’t see. It was an old song and dance. They both fell into the roles easily, but the rest of the Avengers were struggling.  
The rest of his teammates didn’t say anything as he sat down in the Quinjet. He didn’t know what to say either. A wizard turned him back and said he was stuck like this for a month. He was stubborn and would be okay with it, Bucky wouldn’t care, but from the looks his teammates are giving him he’s not so sure they are. They look so nervous, but he knows it’s only for a month. He also knows it’s not the death sentence like it was when he was like this permanently. He leans back against the seat that now dwarfs him and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the pity in his teammates eyes. He knows they care, but he is familiar with those looks. They are the ones neighbor Rosie gave his mom when he was sick with pneumonia. Bucky gives him a nudge when they get to the tower and he opens his eyes to see Tony staring at him.  
“Old man I think you need hearing aids, I’ve been calling your name for awhile,” Tony smirks and him, and Steve is thankful for the joking.  
“He is-” Bucky starts, but Steve cuts him off not wanting to tell the avengers everything about his ailments.  
“Fine and ready to go inside.” He stands up and Bucky looks at him and he shakes his head. Bucky knows Steve’ll tell him later. They head inside and head for medical. Everyone has a couple scrapes and bruises. Tony and Clint lack their usual complaining, and even Steve goes without a complaint. Natasha doesn’t need to go to medical, but she follows anyways intently studying Steve. He ignores it and makes it to Bruce. Bruce had notice, but it still threw him off when he turned around and looked down at Steve. He composed himself enough to put Tony and Clint in a different room to get their concussions and whatever else is wrong checked on. He shooed Nat out of the room and was about to shoo Bucky when Steve stopped him.  
“Bucky already knows everything that’s wrong with me. He can stay,” Bruce doesn’t think twice before looking at some list on his clipboard.  
“So all of the same disabilities?” He looks up at Steve trying to be professional.  
“Yes, that I can tell,”  
“He had an Asthma attack right after he changed,” Bucky added to the conversation and Steve glared at him, but Bucky was used to him and didn’t even blink.  
“We can easily get you an inhaler,”  
“Asthma cigarettes work most of the time,” Bruce looks at him incredulously when he says that.  
“I forget medical technology has advanced so much,” Bruce shakes his head before continuing, “Let me get an asthma inhaler. They have the same concept I assume as an asthma cigarette, except without the lung cancer,” Bruce leaves the room and Steve turns to Bucky grinning.  
“Did you know cigarettes give you lung cancer?” He gave a half shrug so Steve continues, “I used those cigarettes so much. I definitely would have gotten lung cancer if I wasn’t going to die before that,” After Steve woke up he realized how close to death he’d been all his life, first it was his body then the war. He feels relieved he can joke about it now without it being reality. He doesn’t talk about it often because the first time he made a joke about dying his team gave him such worried looks he left it alone. Bucky never liked those jokes, and he still doesn’t Steve guesses from the glare he is receiving.  
“You shouldn’t talk like that,” Bucky sits next to him reminding himself that Steve is still there and alive.  
“I’m not going to die anymore Buck. I’m like this for a month then back to full health. I fought my way through 22 years you think I can’t fight another month.” Bucky sighs knowing Steve is right, but old habits die hard. Bruce enters and has a something small in his hand. Steve looks at it curiously.  
“This is something to help with your asthma. It has medicine and you shake it then when you push down on this top button you breathe in.” He handed it to Steve who immediately handed it to Bucky. Bruce looked curious, but didn’t say anything. He looked at his chart again. ”I’m looking at your chart from your enlistment form, so I will need to give you a check up just to see your baseline health,” Steve nods. He doesn’t want anyone of his teammates to know just how bad his health is. The tower has incredibly advanced technology so Steve stood on an X in the middle of the floor while Jarvis did a full body scan. Bucky was in a separate room for this which was fine with Steve. After he was finished Bruce held up a hand and Steve could see a lot of red dots all over his body and sighed.  
“I think the system might have miscalculated a little so I’m going to run it again,” Steve stood on the X again and made sure not to move. When the scan was finished for the second time Steve saw the same amount of red dots if a few more. Bruce just sighed and had Steve go back into the room where Bucky was waiting. When Steve entered the room Bucky was sitting on the exam table and Steve hopped up next to him. Bruce followed in a couple seconds later.  
“I just want to run over this list with you to see if any of this does not apply to you,” Steve nods, but knows Bucky will be doing most of the talking. “Okay, so it says that you have an astigmatism in your eyes,” At both of their confused gazes Bruce clarifies, “You have bad eyesight.” Bucky nods at that. “This also says that your partially deaf?”  
“In his left ear,” Steve doesn’t look up. He remembers all of the doctors looking at his medical sheet and talking to both his mom and Bucky about having him sterilized. He knows they don’t do that anymore, but hearing about everything that is wrong with him just brings back a lot of memories.  
“You have scoliosis?” Bucky nods and Bruce moves on as that one is obvious, “You also have Arrhythmia, Heart Palpitations, High blood pressure, and angina?” When Steve glances up Bruce looks like he can barely believe it when Bucky nods. Bruce barely stops himself from whistling as he continues down the little dots on Steve’s holographic body. “Stomach Ulcers?” Another nod. “Pernicious anemia,” At this nod Bruce continues but not from his list, “That is easy to treat you’ll just have to take a B12 Supplement everyday. Last thing on this list is flat feet?” Steve snorts but nods instead of Bucky this time. “I can’t believe I’m asking this, but anything not on here that I missed?”  
“He’s color blind,” Bruce just stares at Steve and rather than the pity Steve expects he sees respect in Bruce’s eyes.  
It takes exactly one week before Steve gets restless. He goes walking in the park when trouble finds him. Okay, that’s a stretch of the truth, but when this guy is harassing the ducks at the park and Steve steps up to stop him one thing leads to another and he’s on the ground the guy looming over him. The guy is suddenly pulled back and, when faced with the intimidating face of the ex-assassin, flees. Bucky sighs looking at Steve and he does not look happy. He drags Steve back to the tower in stony silence.  
They make it all the way back to the tower and into the elevator before Bucky starts.  
“You are only like this for a month,” Bucky takes a deep breath before continuing, “One month Steve, you know you can fight guys like that all day when you’re back to normal,”  
“I know,” The elevator doors open and they step into the common area, “I know Bucky,”  
“Your health-”  
“My health is only like this for a month,” He shoots a glare at Bucky this time and Bucky backs down, but Steve continues, “I’m only like this for a month. This isn’t like it was back then Buck, they have medicine I made it longer than anyone thought I would. I made it to freaking 100. People didn’t think I’d make it to my teens and then my twenties. Buck if I lived until I was twenty in 30's Brooklyn getting beat up every other day I can make it a month. I promise,” Bucky nods grinning then swinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders and they become aware of their surroundings. His teammates are staring at them. Steve grins and feels his lip split a little bit more.  
“What were you talking about Steve?” Natasha looks confused. As one of Steve’s closest friends she knows a lot about him.  
“What do you mean?” Steve looks at her confused.  
“He’s bleeding cause he got into an idiotic fight if that’s what your talking about,” Bucky decides to add. Steve elbows him in the ribs, but the confusion doesn’t go away on their faces.  
“No, when you said people didn’t think you’d make it to your teens,” A light bulb clicked in Steve’s head and he sighed. He didn’t like to talk about his health before the serum so all his teammates knew was that he was small and weak.  
“I was born in 1918 I had so many health problems when I was born the doctors gave up on me. My mom, Sarah Rogers God bless her soul, took care of me and because she was a nurse took care of me and was able to get a lot of medications that wouldn’t of been available otherwise. I lived, but I was constantly sick. Partially deaf, half blind, couldn’t run, couldn’t work, society thought I was useless,” Steve had to take a deep breath at that point and Bucky took over.  
“He and his mom were given eugenics pamphlet constantly and he had his last rights read to him three times. The fact he outlived his mom was a miracle. After she passed he was eighteen,” This time Bucky stuttered out. They knew he wasn’t going to live much longer at the time, but never talked about it.  
“I was supposed to die in the next ten years. I had already cheated myself 22 years I knew I wasn’t going to be able to cheat to many more. Then I got the serum and here I am,” The group looks on silently. They looked shocked. He doesn’t know what to do so he stands there awkwardly leaning towards Bucky to remind him that Steve’s still there.  
“Wow,” Tony looks like he’s going to continue, but registers the serious tone in the air and doesn’t continue.  
“I saw your medical history and was surprised, but I forgot how much medicine has advanced,” Bruce looks guilty so Steve smiles and Bucky’s composed himself enough to make a joke.  
“Even through all that this punk thought it’d be smart to run into every fight he could find,” Steve rolls his eyes and the team relaxes a little.  
“I’m starving we should eat,” Steve moves towards the kitchen before Bucky grabs his collar.  
“We are getting you cleaned up first,” He and Bucky head to the bathroom letting his team gain a little composure.  
After the month is up he changes back. He only got into 20 more fights, but there always seemed to be a friend close by who stepped in before it got to far. He was annoyed at first, but they were so sincere about it he let it go. His friends tried not to act to different, but there was a level of respect that wasn’t there before. They cared about him and if it caused them to listen to him he would take full advantage of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late please forgive me

They watched as Steve left the room and turn to Bruce for an explanation. Bruce looked at Tony.  
“Have you seen his medical history?” He asked taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.  
“My dad use to mention it, but it was very rare,” Everyone looks at him with slight surprise.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up Steve medical file,” Bruce turns his attention to the ceiling.  
“Dr. Banner I can not pull up Steve’s files without his explicit permission,” Jarvis pauses a moment before asking, “Would you like me to send a message to his phone and ask him?”  
“Yah, that would be great,” Jarvis does not have speakers in Steve or Bucky’s bathroom, because when Jarvis asked Steve a question while he was in the shower, Steve broke the shower. Bruce turned his attention to his friends, “When Steve came up for his checkup he had numerous health issues. Most today would be important, but not life threatening,”  
“Sir has given you permission to show his file I will put it on the screen.” All of their eyes turn to the screen scanning the list of health issues that make up Steve. Tony whistles.  
“As you can see I didn't think to much of it, because today we have a cure or people can live with these issues just like everybody else. I forgot that most of these were death sentences in the 20s and 30s, and that eugenics was popular in America during that time. The fact he lived long enough to become Captain America is truly astonishing,” Bruce finished speaking and the Avengers just stare at the screen.  
“No wonder he doesn't like talking about before the war. I thought it was because he didn't want to remember everyone he lost, but it sounds like before it was just his mom and Bucky,” Nat looked perplexed that she missed this. When Clint spoke he was much more blunt.  
“That sucks,” Nat shot a glare at him, but Tony just agrees.  
“That explains so much when my father was so proud. He made someone who could drop dead at any moment into…well Steve,”  
“We can't treat him differently for this. You saw how Bucky treats him, and I think the only reason he can get onto Steve for reckless behavior is because he sat at Steve's bedside when they weren't sure he would make it through the night,” Nat spoke very clearly and everyone nodded in agreement, both out of respect for Steve and fear of Natasha.”Though if/when he gets in a fight we let it go on for a second before stepping in. I think we can keep both the 90 year olds happy,” She smirks as though she wants to see Steve go up against someone twice his size and get pummeled.  
“Steve really was that small back then,” Tony speaks up. He was looking at his tablet, but no doubt he had everything available on Steve pulled up.  
“I don’t think we know each other as well as we think we do,” Everyone nodded in agreement as Bruce spoke.  
“Steve is an incredibly private person at least the rest of us share,” Tony looked around, “Except for Natasha her story was dumped on the internet. Though that was by her so I don’t think it counts,”  
“We live together. I don’t think we’re going to learn more about each other than we already know,” Clint decided to add.  
“Really archer boy, I don’t know anything about you other than the fact you shoot arrows and were a SHIELD agent,” Tony shot back.  
“Ran away, joined the circus, then the army, got on the bad side of the law, SHIELD picked me up. None of us lived an entire life with friends and family like Steve did. Yah we all have background and of course we have secrets half of us are killers, but Steve doesn’t share embarrassing stories or even funny ones. He doesn’t share any stories. If Bucky starts one Steve is quick to end it. Steve is our leader, but he’s also our friend and I think we should try and get to know him a little bit more.” He looks around and no one seems to disagree so he continues, “I say operation get to know Steve is a go.”  
The next few weeks at least one Avenger is following Steve, and even though he knows it he doesn’t say anything which they are grateful for. They go out of their way to hang out with him inviting him to fancy restaurants and classical concerts. They took him to the movies watching Alice and Wonderland and The Grinch, but he didn’t seem to really enjoy the activities. He only seemed excited to do anything with Bucky. Clint kept an eye on what Steve seemed to enjoy to find activities similar. He brought this up so the team decided to send Nat on a stealth mission. She followed them to the movies using all of her skills not to be spotted. They seemed distracted as they kept bumping into each other on the street and laughing. They arrive at the movie theater surprising Nat because they’ve taken Steve to see all of the movies he could possibly enjoy. They get in line for tickets and Nat turns her head to listen, though she doesn’t have to try very hard because they are not trying to be quiet.  
“Two tickets to Deadpool,” Bucky asks as they get up to the counter.  
“I have been waiting to see this movie for a while. It looks hilarious,” Steve is smiling as Bucky gets the tickets. Nat stands there for a second as the ticket clerk tries to get her attention. She finally steps up to the counter and orders one ticket for Deadpool. She decides that, at least Steve, doesn’t know what he’s about to watch, and she wants to see him react to it. She shoots a quick text to the group and follows them in. She gets a large bucket of popcorn and sits behind them so she can listen to everything they say. She smirks a little and gets ready for the show. She watched the movie already with Clint so when it starts she’s paying more attention to Steve than she is the movie. The first F-bomb is dropped and she doesn’t expect to much of a reaction he was in the army, but by the third innuendo and still no reaction, other than laughing a little louder than everyone else, she is a little surprised. When the movie ends she tells the team they need to meet on the getting to know Steve front.  
When she gets back to the tower Steve and Bucky have not arrived yet. She meets everyone in the common room and waits for them to arrive. Tony is last and he comes in looking at his phone. “What is this about Steve and Bucky going to see Deadpool? Steve left half way through didn’t he? Tell me you have a video of how red his face was,” Tony looked at Natasha and though his answers were a little rude they were expected and everyone else looked at her wanting the underlying question answered.  
“He laughed like everyone else who was there to see it. Never would have guessed Captain America was there to see the movie that set records for most Fucks and innuendos out there,” Tony looked disappointed and Clint looked thoughtful.  
“I think we need a new plan,” Everyone looks to Clint to hear his idea. “Let’s send Nat on a few more scouting missions and go from there,”  
Tony spoke up giving their plan a “name,” “Okay new objective Observe and Plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going in a completely different direction than I meant it to. I want the team to really get to know Steve though. His health might come back to play, but probably in Serum form more than anything else. I don't know how long it will be and if you send me prompts either for what you want the team to find out stereotypes you want disproved or good team bonding exercises let me know. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this and there will be multiple chapters coming out. Hopefully it won't take as long, but I'm not going to make any promises like I did last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was put on watch duty because every time someone else tried they were spotted immediately. Downside to stalking a ghost story and a 90 yr. old war vet, was that they were incredibly hard to sneak up on. Nat's first week was boring and she wasn't impressed with Steve's schedule. He was one of her most boring targets, and she had targets that all they did was sleep. He worked out, ate, and read. She wanted to give up and tell Tony to figure out a different plan, but once Saturday came Steve woke up late and didn't go on his morning run, so she decided to stick it out a little longer. Steve seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere. He was in a regular t-shirt, that fit him correctly, and a pair of jeans. Nat placed a tracker on his bike so she wouldn't be seen following him before she went back to her hiding spot. He drove for about 40 minutes before stopping. She recognized the location, Cony Island. When Nat decided to head down there it was around lunch time. When she arrived at the park she ordered a hot dog from one of the karts and started out on her search for Steve. It wasn't very difficult because he is a large man, and when he's with Bucky, not very quiet. They were by a ring toss and Barnes looked very determined to win. Steve was laughing and every time Bucky went to throw Steve would purposely bump into him before apologizing. After the third time Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders and walked him away from the game.  
"Aww Buck, I promise I won't do it again," Natasha was shocked to hear a whine come from Steve's mouth. Bucky grumbled something that sounded like stay with a lot more curse words before walking back to the game. Steve discreetly followed and on Bucky's third ring bumped into him. Bucky turned around and Nat couldn't see what he did, but it made Steve jump, "Oww, that hurt,"  
"I barely pinched you stop being a baby," There was a pause then Bucky jumped, turned and round, and started chasing Steve who was smirking. They weaved through people somehow avoiding all of them. Natasha tried to follow without looking suspicious when her comm went off.  
"Barton reporting for watch and debrief. I have no eyes so you will have to explain in detail," Nat rolled her eyes and could tell Clint was eating something. If she had to take a guess, popcorn.  
"What are you doing?" Nat put in what looked like a Bluetooth device to prevent weird looks from talking to thin air.  
"I have eyes," There was a pause. "Nat why is Captain America and The Winter Soldier in the water?" Nat finally able to get through the crowd reaches the edge of the amusement park and sees two figures looking like they are about to drown each other.  
"Barton what kind of eyes do you have. Do I need to step in," Nat's voice became serious. She was wondering if their playful chase turned into something much more deadly.  
"Tony now on comms. I hacked into a drone and am moving in closer," There was silence as Tony worked and Nat spotted the drone he hacked into. After several seconds of silence Nat's patience was waning thin.  
"What is going on?" She heard shuffling on the other end of the line.  
"I'll send you the footage later, but they seem to be laughing?" Tony's statement turned more into a question, "That water must be freezing! Why is he messing around like that? It is so irresponsible," Nat heard a snort from Clint before what Tony said caught up to him.  
"Oh no, I sound like Cap. This is the end of the world as we know it,"  
"While it seems Tony is struggling with his identity, Steve has seemed to lose all common sense," At Nat's confused silence Clint clarifies, "It seems Cap didn't like swimming in a wet shirt or jeans and is now only in his underwear while Bucky is glaring at him," The drone that was watching Steve and Bucky flies off as Clint continues, "This isn't fair. Why is he allowed to be irresponsible, but we receive the look of disappointment every time we go outside without a coat?"  
"Steve is still human, and this is his best friend. He's a super soldier so he probably doesn't even feel the cold."  
The team decidedly does not say anything when they walk in soaking wet. However when Steve comes down with the sniffles and a cough they can't help a little teasing. Bruce is the only one who doesn’t join in and instead offers Steve some hot tea for his throat.  
“I thought you couldn’t get sick?” Tony still teasing a little sounded genuinely curious.  
“It must be left over from the serum. I’m not quite back to full health yet,” Bucky is decidedly quiet though the look he is giving Steve screams, you know what you did and exactly why you are sick. It brought a small smirk to Nat’s lips that she hid behind her mug of coffee. Steve did not look at Bucky, but from the way his eyes were looking everywhere except his she could guess he knew exactly what Bucky was thinking. After they both leave everyone looks at Bruce.  
“Leave me out of this,” He sounds stern, but he doesn’t leave the room so Tony still asks,  
“Is it left over, or did Mr. Responsible get himself sick?” Bruce looks ready to leave without answering, but sighs and puts his mug down.  
“It’s possible that there were some left over effects from the magic that haven’t corrected themselves yet, but a lot of his symptoms are the bodies natural defense against getting sick,”  
Tony seemed way to pleased with the discovery. Actually as Nat looked around everyone seemed just a little to pleased that Captain America got himself sick. Nat couldn’t help but admit to herself that it was a little funny even Steve had his moments of stupidity. Clint decidedly the most pleased, except Tony, decided to comment,  
“Not sure that we learned much from this, but it was totally worth it. Time to move on to phase two,” Nat couldn’t help but groan at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late please forgive me


	4. Chapter 4

“What does phase two mean for you?” Nat looked at Clint knowing it wasn’t going to be something he liked.   
“It means we can connect with Steve. I’m thinking a more direct route. When you were following him it wasn’t until a week that we obtained information that we didn’t already know. I’m think some “team bonding” that includes getting him drunk and us getting tipsy,” Clint seemed way to pleased with his plan sending red flags up in Natasha’s mind.   
“I think if we all go it will be too overwhelming. He’s not the overly sharing type. I think only one of us should go and the rest of us will just be on comms,” She could already see Clint getting ready to protest, but a glare shut him up.  
“I’ll take him. Nat went out last time, and I have the most sway with the bars around this area,” Nat saw the reasoning behind Tony’s idea, and while she wanted to be the one Steve opened up to Tony would be better at getting him drunk. Everyone was watching her waiting for her reaction since she knew Steve the best. She nodded and both Tony and Clint cheered. Bruce just rolled his eyes.   
That Friday night they all were in the common room except for Steve, Tony, and Bucky. Tony went left a couple of minutes ago to get Steve to take him out for a night on the town. Nat watched as Tony knocked on the door through the camera in his tie. Steve answered it wearing what seemed to be sweatpants and a T-shirt Nat didn’t recognize. She switched over to the hall cameras to get a better look at their faces.   
“Why aren’t you ready? We’ve got places to go and people to see,” Steve blinked a couple times before responding.   
“You were serious?” Tony scoffed not even responding properly. Steve opened the door wider allowing Tony inside causing Nat switched back to the tie camera. She saw Bucky, on the couch reading some sort of Syfy book, glance up at Steve and Tony.   
“You going out Steve?” Steve back was turned so she couldn’t see his reaction, but from Bucky’s laugh she could take a guess. “Go get ready. Don’t want to keep you date waiting do you? Though he didn’t bring flowers,” A pillow was thrown at Bucky even though Steve was walking innocently to his room. As Steve got ready Bucky looked at Tony. Natasha could tell this made him nervous because the camera kept shifting. Bucky went back to reading not saying anything until Steve came back out. Steve seemed to pause in the doorway as Bucky looked at him before grabbing his jacket and moving towards the door. He lead Tony outside before he patted his pockets and headed back inside. She could hear muffled talking on the other side of the door.  
“Don’t stay up to late Buck. Knowing Tony I won’t be back early,”  
“I’ll stay up as long as I damn well please,”  
“Why don’t you watch your fucking language please,” There was silence for a couple seconds before Bucky spoke again.  
“Don’t do anything stupid,” Steve let out a suppressed chuckle.  
“Whatever do you mean? I’m the straight back rigid one,” There was a muffled thump and then the door opened. Steve’s hair was messed up, but he looked otherwise put together.   
“You ready?” Steve nodded and the headed to the elevator down to the garage. Steve was polite and asked Tony about his current projects attempting to pay attention even when Tony started getting technical.   
After a very awkward car ride they arrived at their destination both men got out of the car. As Tony started to lead Steve into the bar Steve stops.  
“Tony why don’t we do something else, I know the park is beautiful at sunset, and there are nice restaurants we could go to instead,” Steve tried to walk in a different direction, but he couldn’t get away unless he wanted to forcefully pull away from Tony.  
“What your to righteous to drink?” Steve looked offended, but quickly schooled his expression.  
“No, I just don’t think that a bar is the best way we could spend our night out on the town,” Tony stopped in his tracks and stared at Steve. Nat could tell Steve started to feel nervous because he running his hands through his hair. Finally Steve broke.  
“Okay, I don’t want to go in there because I can’t,”   
“I’m Tony Stark I can get you into anywhere,”  
“Except a bar in the State of New York,” Everyone in the room and even Tony pauses giving Steve a second to collect his thoughts before continuing, “I got into a couple bar fights in a couple different bars. Got the cops called once. Maybe three times,” Steve is as red as a tomato this point, “And a promise that if I am seen in any bar in New York I will be arrested on the spot,”   
There is a moment of silence before Tony starts laughing and even Steve is smiling. They just stand there giggling like school girls before Tony gets it together enough to talk.  
Just out of curiosity. Because why not I didn’t know you were kicked out of bars-” Steve interrupts Tony’s rambling,  
“Just spit it out,”  
“Have you ever been arrested?”   
“Not in this century,” Steve tries to look serious, but there is a small smirk that tells Natasha that he’s enjoying himself.  
“So you have been arrested!”  
“Yes, it was once I was trespassing and my asthma wouldn’t allow me to run. I was maybe 15-16 and I was walloped so hard that I never got caught again. Man, my mom was normally a very calm person, but the cold fury in her eyes that day was more terrifying than all of Hydra. Bucky thought it was cool and asked me all sorts of questions about what it was like. It was not fun though,” Steve shivers, but is still smiling. Tony laughs even more and they move away from the bar and towards a restaurant Nat is pretty sure Tony owns. Nothing interesting happens for the rest of the night so when Steve is dropped off at his apartment she isn’t surprised Tony doesn’t look super enthusiastic.  
Bruce who had been wandering in and out all evening was the one to speak up first.  
“I think we just learned a lot more from Steve than we realized,” Nat went through the conversation at the beginning of the evening again.  
“Steve not only talked about before, he mentioned his mom,” Everyone took a second to process that. Everyone in the room had a crappy childhood, the closest to a normal childhood was Tony, and he had issues with his dad. Nat never thought about Steve’s parents.   
“She seemed like a good mom. Do we know what happened to her?” Clint looked around for an answer, but no one had anything.   
“Jarvis, what happened to Steve’s mom?” A file appeared on the TV and everyone looked at it as Jarvis read.  
“Sarah Rogers was a nurse in the Tuberculosis ward, she came down with it and passed away in 1936. She came with her husband, Joseph, from Ireland and shortly after he died in WWI Steve Rogers was born. Not much else is known about her. Her funeral was small and she was buried in an unmarked grave with Steve and The Barnes family the only ones there,” Everyone sat in a moment of silence not knowing what to say.   
“I think if you want to find out more about Steve you should just ask him,” Everyone, even Nat, jumped in surprise at the sound of Bucky’s voice coming from the doorway. Before anyone had a chance to respond he was gone again.  
“I guess it’s time for part 3 then. Talk to Steve,” Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't realize how long it has been. Please forgive me.  
> On another note, this story is coming to an end :'-( and there is only one more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve knew he was being followed. He wasn’t an idiot, and Natasha taught him better than to be that gullible. Even if he didn’t notice he knew Bucky did. They didn’t let that hinder them. He trusted his team and if they wanted to do their super secret spying instead of just asking him he would let them. He couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous of the situation. Especially when he could tail ends of conversations. They treated getting to know him like a battle. He’ll admit, at least to himself and Bucky, that he is not socially adept, but what they are doing makes him look like a social butterfly.  
They had a running bet on how long it would take them to talk to Steve. Steve guessed three Bucky guessed four. Steve thought they would say something after he got sick, but there was nothing. He has tried to urge them on without being obvious, but they seem to want to get to know him any way except what is normal. It wasn’t until Bucky came up and told them that they had been cyberstalking his past that Steve was starting to get a little annoyed. He hates that his entire life is on display for anyone to read. That isn’t the worst part though. The worst part is that those displays don’t do anyone justice. They don’t cover how amazing and hard working his mom was. They don’t cover what it was like to not eat for a couple of day. They don’t talk about how scary it was to see Nosferatus the first time. It only covers the facts, and his life is more than that.   
“You know, I don’t care if they follow us, but they should leave Mrs. Rogers alone,” Steve looks at Bucky and can’t help but agree. Mrs. Barnes and his mom were good friends and so Bucky is just as protective of Sarah as he would be of his own mom.  
“You are cheating by urging them to talk to me,” Bucky snorts at that.  
“If they talk to you within the next week you win, so I don’t know how I’m the one cheating.” Steve hums leaning back on the couch. “Maybe.” Bucky rolls his eyes before sitting down next to Steve.   
“Do you really think they won’t put off talking to you?” Steve doesn’t know. If they ask he’ll tell them, but he’s not one to just share information. Bucky being here makes it easier, and he had dealt with his mom’s death long before he was thrown into the future, but there was still a lot that hurt to think about and relive. They sit there when they hear a knock at the door. Steve goes over and opens the door. When he sees his team standing there he glances at Bucky and wiggles his eyebrows. He is about to get $20. Bucky rolls his eyes at his childishness as Steve turns back to face everyone.   
“How can I help you?” Tony pushes past him only to spot Bucky spread out on the couch. When Bucky doesn’t move he takes the only other seat in the living room. Everyone files in after and Steve just steps aside and lets them. Bucky looks to be ignoring everyone, but Steve can tell he is invested in how the conversation is going to go. Steve doesn’t know how he does it, but he keeps a straight face as he watches the earth’s mightiest heroes shuffle around uncomfortably in his living room. Natasha, never one to bat around the bush, speaks first.  
“It came to our realization that we knew very little about you,” Tony speaks up from his spot.  
“Yah Capsicle who are you? What secrets do you have hidden behind that white smile?” Steve sees Bucky smirk from behind his book. Steve wanting to watch them suffer just a little bit longer drags this out.  
“You know pretty much everything about me,” There is no where for him to sit so he falls into parade rest really emphasizing the “Nothing to see here just a good soldier”.   
“We know practically nothing about you. Like the fact you like dirty jokes. We could have seen Deadpool together,” Clint speaks up and he can see the eye roll Natasha is hiding at his idiocy.  
“And how would you know that?” Clint finally realizing his mistake groans and throws his head in his hands.   
“I would like to add that I was against the idea from the beginning,” Bruce looks the most uncomfortable so Steve just smiles kindly at him.  
“You didn’t have to follow me you could have just asked,”   
“That’s why we’re here,” Tony looks at him and then at Bucky. Something on his face must have given him away because Tony had a look of realization and then of offence.   
“You knew we were following you!” Clint was the most surprised. He fell off the back of the couch and Steve didn’t even realize he was up there. Natasha’s face was only slightly surprised.   
“Who won the bet?” She looked between the two as everyone else looked up in confusion.   
“I did,” Bucky pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to Steve. He pocketed it. Everyone just kind of stood there in awkward silence.   
“Sooo,” Tony dragged the o on drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “I created an alcohol that could get you drunk if your interested? I would have given it to you sooner, but I didn’t think you would actually drink it. Well, I know different now,” Bucky perked up at this. Neither had been drunk since coming to the 21st century and Steve even long before that.  
“Tony I will never say this again, but I love you right now,” Bucky got up off the couch laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder and steering him towards the door. Steve chuckles as he follows and the rest of the team trails after.  
The night is nice and Steve is pleasantly drunk by the end of the night. Bucky didn’t hold back and Steve was not looking forward to the morning after, but tonight it was fine. Tonight they would bond with their team and not be Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They would be Steve and Bucky two boys from Brooklyn who desperately wanted to get drunk. Steve talked more about his past during those few hours than he did the entire time he had been awake in this new world. He and Bucky started arguing over some of the dumb stuff Steve did, but it was teasing and was over as soon as a new subject was brought up. It was nice to see Bucky’s eyes light up when he remembered something Steve didn’t. There were things that Steve still wouldn’t tell, but he might eventually. Knowing the team was interested in his life made his trust in them much greater than it was. For the first time the team was more than just a ticking time bomb and more like an overprotective family. Steve would always miss everyone from his time, but they were able to have a life and family. It was time he had that chance even if it is made up of some pretty dysfunctional people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I will admit I was a little emotional writing this chapter. It is the first multichapter fic I have ever finished which meant I procrastinated more than I'd like to admit, but it is out and I hope you liked it. I would love to hear feedback on your favorite and least favorite parts of the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see how the team reacted to Steve not suppose to live very long. There aren't many fics like that so I thought I would explore it. I might right a second excerpt going more in depth on the teams reaction, but it would be from a different perspective. If ya'll want that let me know in the comments. If you do want it after the first comment if posted, I'll probably have it finished within the week, so let me know. Thank you for reading!  
> I got a lot of my info about Steve's health from https://historicallyaccuratesteve.tumblr.com/ Check it out a really cool blog


End file.
